Network capable electronic devices are becoming increasingly prevalent in our daily lives. Additionally, more and more electronic devices that did not have network capabilities are becoming network capable. With the rapid development and popularization of network capable electronic devices, communications service providers are expected to achieve reliable delivery of information to customers. Thus, communications service providers desire better understanding and processing of state and performance information of network elements that constitute communications networks. Since a communications network supported by a communications service provider may comprise network elements or network devices manufactured and maintained by different entities, state and performance information of these network elements may be in a variety of formats.